


Throne of Lies

by HiorHeyAshton



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiorHeyAshton/pseuds/HiorHeyAshton
Summary: I have been watching and I noticed that people give you so much shit that you've started to believe it and I think that's fucked up.  You've got potential Harrington, but you've got to stop caring what other people think.  Fuck 'em.  Figure out who Steve Harrington is and be THAT guy.  Not bullshit King Steve who sits on a throne of lies.  I fucking hate that guy.





	Throne of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short angsty drabble with a sappy ending because why not.

King Steve.

Though Steve once took great pleasure in the nickname and the notoriety it brought him, now hearing it just made his skin crawl.

King Steve.

It was all an act. A grand game of pretend that went on far longer than Steve Harrington ever thought possible. Surely someone would see through him. He was always barely keeping it together. One small fragment away from cracking completely and losing it all. But he had underestimated just how blind the people of Hawkins, Indiana could be. They only saw what they wanted to see. 

King Steve. 

Rich, handsome, good hair (that Steve spent serious time to achieve), decent at basketball, and of course the ultimate ladies man. Lies. Lies. And more lies. Steve wasn't rich, his parents were. If they threw him out tomorrow, which they wouldn't because then what would the neighbors say, he would be shit out of luck. Handsome, well thank God for his mother's genetics. Good hair, hours or perfecting and a little Farah Fawcett spray that no one knew about. Ok maybe he did have basketball, he was ok at that. Women, he had figured out that secret to that long ago. Act like an asshole and the ladies will love you.

What they didn't see was the failing grades. The mansion in the trees that made him feel like he was in a pristine prison. The way he faked most of his interactions with people simply to get by. 

King Steve was no king. He was a shitty imposter that was starting to feel an itch. An itch to feel something positive. He was all too familiar with the negative feelings. They were his constant ghosts following him wherever he went. Nancy calling him and their relationship bullshit. His teachers telling him he we as dumb as a rock and good thing he had basketball. His parents calling him pathetic and lucky that his dad owned a company or he would have no future. 

Steve felt like he was suffocating in his tiny town. What he would give to just get on the road and just drive. He never knew what he would actually do in that scenario. Somehow imagining driving away from it all would be enough. 

But life had a funny way of knocking Steve Harrington down. It threw him a curveball he did not expect. A one, Billy Hargrove. A California dream and the world's biggest asshole wrapped into one.

In one week he had surfed right into town and stolen every fabricated facade Steve had so carefully crafted to hide himself behind. Billy was the new king in town. He had better hair, better basketball skilsl, all the girls wanted him because he was new and exciting and looked like a bronze god, and just to be annoying got straight A's as well. He instantly caught Steve's attention and kept it.

The guy couldn't take a hint either. He pushed Steve's buttons whenever he got the chance like knocking him down in basketball before smirking at him and telling him to plant his feet. It was constant.

But one thing he did do for Steve, was make him feel something. Of course it was something he never expected and that scared Steve a lot. It definitely made him question his own sanity.

He was finally fed up on a Saturday night with everything in his life that he felt like he had no control over. He was in the middle of his existential crisis that he had been having more of lately since Billy had come to town. Steve couldn't get his mind off of him. So to take back some of that control he grabbed a bottle of his dad's whiskey and started taking the path through the trees that he had known as long as he could remember out to the quarry. He had always found that walking aimlessly through nature helped to clear his head sometimes when he was feeling trapped with anxiety. 

He had taken a few swigs on the way because it was colder than he had anticipated and soon he was almost sweating in the thin jacket he had thrown on haphazardly. 

What he didn't anticipate was having company when he came around the corner of the big boulder signaling his arrival at his destination.

Of course Billy Hargrove would be in Steve's sanctuary. He knew that obnoxious blue Camaro anywhere, but Billy was no where in sight. Steve counted his blessings and kept walking down the path refusing to let the actual Hargrove and not the mental thoughts of him ruin his night that he was just starting to enjoy. That was pretty much due to the buzz he was starting to feel from the whiskey making his anxieties disappear for the moment. 

Steve kept walking around a couple more turns until he came to his favorite spot overlooking the water below. It was a nice grassy knoll that he had napped in a few times when the weather was better and the sun was shining. But one good thing about colder weather was that the sky was clear and as Steve laid back kicking his feet out in front of him, he could make out a few stars and constellations. It really was the picture of serene for the moment.

Didn't expect to find you here Harrington.

Steve jerked sitting upright quickly. The whiskey sloshed loudly in the silence of the night. Steve eyed Billy warily not in the mood for a confrontation.

Fuck off Hargrove. I'm just clearing my head a little bit. 

Looks like you're having a pity party, which normally I wouldn't give two shits about, but you've got the goods with you and I want in.

Before Steve could even think of a dignified response, Billy had stalked over to a spot on the grass next to Steve and stretched himself out. He held his hand out expectantly until Steve reluctantly passed the whiskey bottle to him. 

Billy took a couple gulps and then exhaled noisily smirking over at Steve as if he had won a prize.

Now King Steve, why the long face like an ass?

Steve rolled his eyes and cringed at the use of the nickname.

Don't call me that asshole. I'm just looking for some peace. You had your fun, now just fuck off please.

Billy's smirk faltered for a moment at Steve's humorless tone. He could tell something was up with Steve and he almost felt bad for the guy, almost.

Alright Harrington, spit it out. What's got your panties in a twist hmm? You might as well tell me because I've got all night. 

Billy laid back in the grass with his hands behind his head. He looked pretty pleased with himself.

Steve scoffed. Yeah right. As if I'd tell you anything. That's pretty much the same thing as telling the whole school. No thanks. I'll pass.

Steve laid back as well until he was again staring up at the sky and wondering how long he would be subjected to Billy's presence. 

Don't be dramatic Harrington. I can keep a secret. Besides, I probably already know what your problem is anyway. You're pretty transparent.

Steve stiffened at those words. There was no way. 

Oh please. You don't know anything about me. 

Steve was positive Billy was just bluffing. He couldn't possibly know the truth.

Um, I know you think you're good at pretending everything is ok. Please, that act you put on for all the cows of this town is so obvious. Hi I'm King Steve and I'm perfect. No wonder it was so easy for me to steal your throne. I'm a better bullshitter than you. Not to mention, I've seen the way you look at me in the showers, after practice. I'm not blind.

Steve couldn't breathe. He couldn't. How the fuck did Billy know.

I don't know what you're talking about crazy. Also it sounds like you're the one who has been watching me, not the other way around. Steve finally spit back.

You caught me. I have been watching you. See when I came into this godforsaken town, you were the only interesting thing about it. And I must say you've disappointed me. 

Steve didn't even know what to do with that information. He didn't know where Billy was going with this and he really wished he hadn't had so much of the whiskey because he felt like he would need a clear head to navigate this dangerous conversation.

I disappointed you? How?

Because you're so fake to yourself and all you do is pretend. Nancy shits all over you and fucks you over for Byers and now you all are best friends like it doesn't hurt you to see them flaunt their new relationship in your face. Like the fact that you go home to an empty house and pretend it doesn't bother you. Like all those girls who fawn over you and are waiting for you to undress them with your eyes even though you never look at them like you look at me. I call bullshit.

And you don't bullshit?

Oh no, I KNOW I bullshit. But I have to. I'm the new kid in town and my father....well let's just say he won't be having a gay hippie son anytime soon. So if I want to stay alive I've got to play the part or have the shit knocked out of me. And that's the truth. No bullshit tonight from me Steve. I'm tired and bored of this town. I miss California where people genuinely don't give a shit. Because there, no matter how crazy or different you seem to be, there's always someone who has taken it even farther. 

So your....gay?

Wow Harrington. After that whole spiel, THAT is what you took out of that conversation? Un-fucking-believable. Also, didn't the earring give it away? I mean seriously, how stupid are people here?

They only see what they want to see I guess.

No fucking kidding. It's pathetic.

Billy I don't understand. Why are you telling me this? Steve rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. Billy did the same but faced Steve.

Honestly, I don't really know. But you were depressing me and I couldn't take it. I have been watching and I noticed that people give you so much shit that you've started to believe it and I think that's fucked up. You've got potential Harrington, but you've got to stop caring what other people think. Fuck 'em. Figure out who Steve Harrington is and be THAT guy. Not bullshit King Steve who sits on a throne of lies. I fucking hate that guy.

That made Steve burst out into laughter. If only earlier tonight he would have known he would be laughing in the quarry with Billy Hargrove.

I hate that guy too. He isn't happy. My name is Steve by the way. Just Steve with no ridiculously regal title in front of it.

Well Steve, you could be happy, you just have to let yourself be. Besides, I think that King Steve is hot as hell, but kind of a dick. If only I could find someone with his looks who was true to themself. Then maybe I would suck his dick.

What the fuck is wrong with you, you weirdo. Steve couldn't handle this version of Billy Hargrove, which he supposed was the real version. He was funny that's for damn sure.

I'm just being me Harrington. And judging by that semi you're sporting, you don't mind. Billy wolfishly grinned gleefully at the effect his was having on Steve.

Steve immediately blushed furiously because his body was betraying him so easily. 

Fuck you Billy.

Only if you say please, Billy replied.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written so if this is riddled with errors or sucks, I apologize. 
> 
> For creative purposes only.


End file.
